More Than This
by bigtimedirectionx
Summary: Niall Horan is trying to figure out the feelings he has for his bandmate Louis. But when he finds an answer to his problem will his nightmare let him live? could he even think about guys that way? or can Louis change his mind? OTP: Niall/Louis Harry/Zayn
1. Jealousy

"No! Please Stop. I beg of you, please!"

Niall was having a nightmare _again_. THE NIGHTMARE that haunted him for years now. Which one day was real.

"Anything you want please!" Niall screamed, but not just in his sleep. All throughout the One Direction Mansion you could hear his plead for help.

Liam could hear the screaming to his room. He got up quickly and dashed towards Niall's room.

"My god." was all Liam could say, looking all the sweat that was on Niall's forehead and shirt. "Come on Niallers wake up! You're just having another bad dream!" he shook him, anything to wake him, but it came to the point where he just had to slap him. In which Niall finally woke up, with a terrified look on his face. Although he had this dream, or which was really a nightmare, every time he woke up is like its his first time dreaming it. Like he hasnt dreamed of it before.

"Another nightmare about that night lad?"

"Yeah, i just cant seem to know why i have to keep remembering it, dreaming it."

Liam just starred at the Irish boy's scared face, he look terrorized. He just wanted to give him a hug, so he could know that someone was there for him. Which Liam always was, they were the best of friends. So why not give him the hug he needed, which he finally did.

"Thanks Liam, i dont know what i would do if you weren't here to wake me up these last couple of weeks during my traumatizing nightmares" Niall sayed with a big smile on his face. "How can i make this all up to you?"

"By going to a therapist, you need, NEED to get that image out of your head already. You need to go to sleep not being scared to dream of that night."

Niall would always tell him he didnt need to, but he saw in his friends face that he really cared for him and maybe it was time he did.

"Ok then, i'll schedule an appointment if it makes you feel any better."

They smiled at each other, Liam was more happy because he knew it was about time, he's been asking Niall to go for some months about now.

"You what'll make me feel even more better?"

"What might that be Liam?"

"Wanna go eat before the other lads wake up? So we wont have a crazy breakfast?"

"Why are we still standing here for? LETS GO!" replied Niall

* * *

><p>"VAS HAPENNIN?" was all Niall and Liam could hear coming from down the hall.<p>

They both looked at each other and simply smiled, because both knew who was coming.

Zayn walks into the kitchen seeing Liam cooking some good breakfast

"You woke up 'cause you could smell the food huh?" Liam asked watching Niall and turning to Zayn

"what?-" he was still kind of sleepy, "Uhh, no im not Niall over there, shoving anything edible down his throat."

The boys shared a laugh.

"HEY. it's not my fault i like to stay healthy." Niall replied quickly still recovering from the laugh

"Is that what they call it these days?" stated Zayn with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, so wheres Lou, and umm Harry?" Niall asked slowly, desperately trying to hide the feelings he had for one of the boys. Nobody knew though, and Niall was really hard to figure out, at least that's what he thought.

"They may still be sleeping" replied Zayn ". . .but when i woke up to pee at 4 in the morning, unusual of me, they were still awake in Louis' room, talking and laughing carelessly, not really caring we were asleep."

Niall stop eating for a moment, he was trying so hard not to be jealous of Harry, but what could he possibly jealous of, his band mate? one of his best friends? he just couldn't. He decided to just eat everything like usual so no one would suspect that when Zayn told him about Louis and Harry talking all night, he had lost his appetite.

Just as he was done and picking up his plate, he could hear Louis' screaming and running down the hallway. Great more Harry and Louis moments is all he needed to complete his day.

"Agghhh! Liam come and help me, the evil Hazza is after me!" screamed Louis around the kitchen. Harry chasing him replied, "Get back here Carrot Boy!"

They kept chasing each other for about a good five minutes. Niall made his way to the living room. He wanted to watch something to distract him from Louis and Harry and the other boys were still eating so that's all he could do for now. Already about to sit down, standing, changing through channels Niall is about to ask Liam and Zayn what they would wanna watch, but _ughh_, there came Harry and Louis so he decided to ignore them, _not working._

"Never!" Louis shouted, while being distracted for turning around to scream at Harry, he didnt notice Niall right in front of him and-

BAM!

They both feel on Niall and started to laugh, but the only ones laughing were Louis and Harry, they realized that moments later. Then Zayn looked at them extremely mad just when he makes his way to Niall. He notices a little of blood lake going around his head, and that's when Zayn snapped.

"You bastards!" Zayn yelled to Louis and Harry. "You stupid asses didn't watch where you're going! Cant you see that the glass table was behind him and now he hit himself against one of the corners, now he's bleeding to death."

Harry was in complete silence, he had never seen Zayn so mad over something that was not concerning him. He was also shocked by the way Zayn yelled at them, Lou didnt mind because he knew they deserved it but Harry did, although he also knew in the end that he deserved that and much more. He started to feel awful.

"Hurry Liam! Go get the first aid kit, its in the bathroom cabinet!" yelled Zayn to Liam, more calm now.

While waiting for the first aid kit, Zayn kept yelling at Louis and Harry more, Louis understood that they were being stupid and recognized it. Harry felt worse though, Zayn out of all people was telling HIM this, not Liam, which normally would, after all he is Daddy Direction. Harry wished he could just control the situation normally but with Zayn growling at him like that, made him feel like the worst person in the world. Maybe it was Harry being too sensitive this day? or maybe it was Zayn that was making Harry feel like this.

"Thank god you found it quick" Zayn told Liam with a huge relief, "Now help me cure him, poor Niallers. Did you see the way he was just really sad today when he was eating breakfast and now this?"

"I know poor Niall." Liam said in a not-as-caring-voice-tone-like-zayn because he knew that Niall would be perfectly fine, except for a kickass headached when he wakes up.

"Louis. . .Harry, no leave him. . . .no hes mine" Niall grunted in his sleep while the boys stared at him, all confused. Niall had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>first of all im just starting the whole setting right now, sorry if it was a disappointment, but the story will get better i just wanted to get some things done so the plot could work better later on! this my first attempt at writing fanfics, would love to read some feedback! -Diana<p> 


	2. Confessions

"He's moving, he's moving!" Zayn stated.

"Come on Niall, wake up." Liam said with a worried tone

Louis and Harry just sat at the end of Niall's bed and watched as the Irish boy awakened.

"Why is everything spinning? wooooo." Niall said with a small chuckle

The boys started to laugh knowing Niall was feeling better

"Are you okay lad? Didnt mean to hurt you." Harry told Niall as he patted him on the back

"Dont worry about it Haz, you and Lou were just playing around and didn't see where you were going." Niall replied with a smile on his face letting the curly haired boy he was fine

"Oh thank god, you gave us a fright." he replied

"Oh no its alright, im all good." Niall said as he started to sit up from his bed, "I feel totally-"

"What im more curious about is what you said as you were knocking out. ." the Doncastar boy asked with a confused look on his face

"Im sorry what?" Niall asked confused

Niall looked around the room, looked at the looks his friends had. They had all forgotten it until Harry remembered

"Oh yeah, you said,_ Louis. . .Harry, no leave him. . . .no hes mine_" Harry said as he turned to face Lou trying to figure out what the blonde boy meant.

Niall's heart started to race, thinking of what to answer his friends

"Do you have anything to tell us Niall?" Zayn asked

Niall's eyes widened, it was hard for him to hide his feelings at that moment.

"You know what?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face, "I think he does. Zayn and Liam, can you guys leave us alone for a moment."

Liam and Zayn looked at themselves confused and just walked out, as they walked Liam screamed "Just dont ask him too much!"

Harry eyeballed Liam with an expression of dont-tell-me-what-to-do

the 2 boys completely left and Harry turned to face Niall again

"Okay Niall, speak" Harry said as he crossed his arms

"I-well i, i dont really know what i said, i dont even remember." Niall replied slowly, looking down

Louis starred at him, with gentle and sad looking eyes, trying to figure out the boy

"Well i told you what you said, the important thing here is to try to tell us what it meant" Harry said while squinting his eyes

Niall looked at Louis quickly and then he turned to Harry, "You know Harry, i dont really know what it means either. . ." realizing he was just as confused as the other boys

Harry saw the way he looked at Louis and at him and then opened his mouth wide, "i see what's going on here" he said while Louis tried to look at Niall in the eyes, but Niall refusing to have any eye contact with him

"YOUR IN LOVE WITH ME!" Harry said as he jumped up, gasping

"WHAT?" Niall and Louis screamed at the same time

"Well yeah when you said that you meant,_ Louis. . .Harry, leave him alone hes mine_" Harry continued

Niall stared at him with a what-the-fuck face

Harry jumped up, "Ive got to tell Liam and Harry, cause i am so confused right now. . .and we have got to figure this out"

"We've got nothing to figure out just that your crazy & i dont like you that way because-"

interrupted by Harry as he quickly got up and ran out the door

Niall sat with his mouth opened wide, amazed at what Harry thought was going on

". . . .So i guess you're in love with Harry" Louis stated as he got up from the bed

"No, not really, Harry is way off" Niall quickly replied looking down hoping not to blush at the thought of giving the other boy a hint of showing he really likes him

"so, you dont love him, just like him?" Louis said as he walked toward to Niall

"No, neither. He's like my brother" Niall said, while looking up to meet Louis' eyes

staring into each others' eyes for seconds, forgeting about everything

_Damn it Lou, your making it obvious!_

Until Louis quickly looked down and asked "Then who do you like?"

"Someone else, but its hopeless" Niall replied with sad eyes

"Well, when you like someone, the only thing you can do is tell them" with a small smile Louis replied

"Im afraid that's not my case mate" Niall said with a lower voice

"Why?"

"Because, hes in love with someone else"

"You never know, maybe they think theyre in love with that person but in reality, they may love you" Louis told him as slowly as he started to sit next to Niall

"But, but if im wrong, what if they really are in love with that person?"

"Trust me Niall, you could be wrong" he said as he got up, "I mean, everyone thinks me and Harry are in love, but we're just really close friends" smiling at the blond boy

"Really?" Niall said with a smile on his face, "So you think i should go for it then?"

"Totally, you just gotta be confident. Your hair, your personality, and mostly your eyes, i would say your the whole package!"

"Ok," Niall said with a build up confidence," Who im really in love with is, its-well its you. . ." Niall finally letting it out and gasping for some air

"Me?" Louis asked, "You're not playing a prank, are you?"

Niall got up from his bed as he walked to the door, he said "I knew this would happen, im sorry if i made you uncomfortable Lou, i'll leave you alone to think if you dont ever want to talk to me again, just-"

Louis reached out to grab Niall's wrist, "Niall, you didnt understand what i asked." Looking into the Irish's blue, beautiful eyes, "I couldnt believe it cause i like you too"

* * *

><p>ok, so i tried doing it fluffly, didnt work out much right? sorry i took long to update, i re-wrote this chapter 4 times! i hope i dont have much trouble with the other ones, anyways please review! -diana<p> 


	3. Unbelievable

So sorry i took almost 2 months to update, i just felt like this story wouldn't be able to get finished, well i put this together!

Please tell me what you think, if you review i would actually know that there are people who want to read this :))xx

Next chapter will come soon. Promise!

oh btw, im actually going to start writing in POV so yeah, make it easier to understand ;))

* * *

><p><strong>Niall's POV<strong>

Was i hearing things? Or was i simply imagining?

must be from when i hit my head when Louis and Harry made me fall,  
><em>Louis and Harry<em>, **_LOUIS AND HARRY_**

Those two words put together with an "and" makes my heart hurt i really dont understand why people cant think of me with Louis?  
>was i that <em>unattractive<em>? _ugly_? _unperfect_? _unworthy_?

I cant come to think that Louis told me he liked me too, well because the only that liked me what Liam, but he was my best friend, and there's Zayn too, well because he's like a big brother, defends me you know, fights my fights. _Louis and Harry_ were always in their on little perfect world. Never bothering that we were even existing at times. Larry Stylinson was **THE** bromance, literally everywhere Interviews, Magazines, Trending Tweets on Twitter, and the fans loved it.

I let out a small tear just thinking about it, i didnt even notice until Louis brought me back from my thoughts

"Niall?" Louis asked as i turned to face him, "Did you hear me?"

I kept quiet, not because i didn't listen but because i cant believe it

"Niall. . . . Please say something" His voice sounded desperate for an answer, but no i couldnt let my hopes get up just to see them fall and my heart into pieces, i am strong enough, besides im not ready for a relationship

I finally got the courage to tell him something, it was low, but low enough for him to hear it "I dont believe you"

"Niall im serious, what can i do-" was the last thing i heard him say before i left out running after i tore away from him and left the Doncaster boy alone.

I ran, but there's nowhere to run, i'm confused, lost in my thoughts.

Liam stops me, "Niall are you ok mate? why are you crying?"

"Can we please go somewhere, me and you we need to talk"

* * *

><p>"Alright Ni, whats wrong mate? you haven't said anything" Liam asked as he parked the car in Nandos' parking lot<p>

"Louis told me he liked me" I said with a frozen face, still in shock

"Well that's great news Ni!" Liam said cheerfully, giving me a hug

"You dont understand, i think he's lying, i don't know what to think" I replied as i faced him, "You know how they are always together, it always seemed as if it would be a dream if Louis liked me back, but know that he told me i cant come to think it's true"

Liam starred at me, then nodded for me to go on

"I mean, Louis is bisexual of course, but he likes those kind of people that look like models, i mean Harry is fit, and you already know about Eleanor. Besides Louis loves to party although im not a big fan, were different" I continued "I mean, he's sort of a whore sometimes, if you actually think about it, I actually want someone who is willing to walk down the beach with me, holding hands. Who will go to the end of the world with me, you know me, im very romantic Liam. Especially with my nightmares you know, i dont want things to go quickly, i wanna actually take time with the relationship, I dont wanna fall in love and give my all to the wrong person, besides i dont think im ready to start a relationship, my nightmares wont let me live"

"Please say something, tell me what you think?" I asked him because he just kept quiet and didnt reply at all

"Well first of all, i think i just saw millions of rainbows and unicorns pass for what you said towards the end" We shared a laugh, and then he continued "But that doesnt mean he LOVES Harry, just because of his body, you dont think personality counts? Well Niall Horan you have a great one, you know he does love Harry but maybe as a best friend or brother like we all love each other, you gotta understand he has Harry sorta like you have me. And the thought of you getting hurt in a relationship? Well you never know if you never try, so eventually you gotta let someone in and if someone does break your heart and hurts you, i will be here" He smiled as he pulled me into a hug, i rested in his shoulder as he started to play with my hair, "Well me and my full of strength, abs!"

We shared another laugh

"Thanks for being there for me Liam. You always know what to say"

"What are best friends for?"

Then he let out a big, wide smile that could make anyone happy even if they are having a bad day, i couldn't help but smile back

"I have an idea" Liam says as he smirks

"And that idea would be. . . "

"Wanna find out if Louis really likes you, wanna see for sure?"

"Of course, you know i do Liam!" Niall quickly responded "I dont really feel like getting excited for something and then getting my heart broken"

"Well lets eat first and we'll plot inside!" the Wolverhampton boy said as he got out of the car, racing to go inside Nandos before Niall

* * *

><p><strong>Louis' POV<strong>

"Did I say something wrong?" Louis asked Zayn as rested his head on his lap, almost wanting to cry

"Well Louis, no one knew about you secretly liking Niall" Zayn replied as he played with his hair, "I mean I dont know what we should actually tell you out of all this"

"HEY GUYS WANT SOME TEA?" Harry shouted from the kitchen, Louis nodded as if saying no, Zayn quickly slapped his face playfully "I think you should make one for Louis, you know he loves Yorkshire Tea"

"KAY, KAY"

"Come on Louis, you need to cheer up, you said Niall just leave the room running as if he didnt believe you right?" Zayn made his way back into the conversation

"Yeah, but it hurt" Louis took a deep breath, "Why wont he believe me i like him?"

"Well Louis, think about it. First of all, youre always being super affectionate with Harry lately, hugging, sitting on each other's lap, share an apartment, understand?"

"I think i do" Louis said as he picked himself up from Zayn's lap, leaned against the couch

"Here's your tea Louis, you sure you dont want some Zayn?" Harry asked as he sat himself down next to Louis

"Nah, im good mate"

"Well Louis, looks like this is going to be tough for you, but you really do have to show Nialler you like him, or else how do you suppose this is going to work out?" Harry stated with a straight face, simply because he was right. He really was, Louis needs to prove himself to Nialler

"I guess your right, thanks for the advice mates"

"Brothers?" Zayn asked as he turned to face Louis and Harry

Harry nodded, "Forever"

"No matter what happens with the band" Louis finished, then he brought the two boys for a hug, then Zayn reached for Harry on the other side of Louis to make it into a group hug.

Harry starts to tickle Louis to cheer him up

"No Harry stop it!" Louis yelled with a little laugh

"Make me!"

"FINE" Louis shouted as he talked Harry to the floor

Before they even knew it they were tickling each other on the floor, Zayn couldn't help but laugh at his 2 best friends fighting over who can tickle each other more, but there and at that moment the door opens

Zayn notices, but Harry and Louis cant listen to anything else but each others laughs

Niall walks in behind Liam, looking at the boys Zayn kicks them to pay attention to the other 2 boys who have just entered the room

You could almost feel the awkwardness, just then Liam puts his hand around Niall's right hip and they both start to walk together, they talk to no one not even eye contact the only thing they did was smile at each other until Liam whispered something into Niall's ear and Niall let out a small laugh, they eventually disappeared into Niall's room, the other boys could hear the lock

After hearing the lock they knew they could talk about what just happened

"What was all that about?" Zayn whispered harshly as he turned to face the other 2 boys, who Harry had his mouth open wide and gasped but Louis, Louis was in shock

"If someone likes you, they wont go out with someone they don't like right?" Louis stated with a small whisper

"GUYS, why are we whispering?" Harry asked

Zayn hit him in the head

"Shut it Harold!" then he faced to turn Louis,

"Well Louis, only if the person that they like breaks their heart or something, or if they really DO like that new person" Zayn replied


End file.
